


How the Glitter Coat Came to Be

by MadGreyDawn (Meganrocks129)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Glitter Coat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganrocks129/pseuds/MadGreyDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald is tired of being the king, and Edward just wants to make him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Glitter Coat Came to Be

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this in advance

Oswald Cobblepot was having a bad day to say the least. He hadn't slept in two days and spent the time hearing endless begging and pleading from people who wanted to kill him. In the middle of someone screaming death threats at him, he pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration, straightened his posture for a second and then stormed out. Everyone gaped at the door as he slammed it. Edward was the only one to run after him.   
"Oswald what the hell?!" Ed yelled at him as he continued to walk away.   
"Oswald! Answer me!" Ed barked at him   
"Damnit Ed I can't do this! Look at me. I haven't slept in two days! I can't even remember what sleep feels like." He cried as he leaned against the wall to steady himself.   
Ed took a good look at Oswald. His eyes looked like dark holes sunken into his face, dramatically brought out by the bags under them. He had to steady himself on his umbrella to prevent himself from toppling over ,more than he already did   
"Oswald come on let's go home. You need to sleep." Ed whispered, regretting snapping at him   
"I can't." His voice broke like he was crying. "I-I'm the king. For some reason people trust me. I don't get it." He gestured to himself half heartedly. Tears were steaming down Oswalds face now.   
"Mr. Penguin. Please. Let's go home, and you can hate me later for it but right now you need to rest."   
Ed picked him up and carried him to his car, the situation feeling all too familiar. 

Oswald stumbled through the apartment as he tried to find the bed.   
"Okay Oswald at least get out of that suit and then you can sleep as long as you need." Ed pressed a kiss to the shorter mans forehead.   
"Hmm where are you going?" Oswald collapsed on the bed as he asked Edward   
"I'm going to get dinner, I'll be back soon." He smoothed Oswalds hair out of his face and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He slowly shut the apartment door and headed out. 

Edward walked along the store fronts, a bag of takeout in one hand and a wad of cash in the other. He wanted to surprise Oswald, he wanted to make him happy. He stopped in his tracks as something shiny caught his eye. It was a long coat, that ombréd from black fabric into gold glitter. A grin crossed his face as he walked into the store. Oswald would love it.   
-  
Oswald woke up as he heard shuffling in the apartment. Next to his face was a white shopping bag.   
"For my king." Read the card in fancy script.   
"Do you like it?" Edward leaned against the doorway, smiling at him.   
Oswald slowly took the coat out of the bag, and felt his eyes start to water.   
"It's…it's perfect." He had to wipe his eyes so Ed wouldn't see him cry.   
"Is something wrong Mr. Penguin? Did I do something?" Concern immediately crossed Edwards face.   
"No no no it's wonderful just…" he looked down,"no ones ever bought me a gift before."   
Ed pulled him into a hug and wiped away his tears.  
"Come on," he pressed his face into his hair, "let's go out tonight. We can eat the take out later. You can show off your new coat. It'll be great." Ed smiled at him.   
Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as he thought.


End file.
